Konaha Boarding
by Caseee-chan
Summary: Pearly white teeth smiled down at him as his backside was stroked casually. "You must be the young master." The man whispered into Sasuke's ears as his face erupted red. This young boy's life may never be the same, neither will his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything of it.  
>I just enjoy writing about the characters and the fantasies in my head.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Sasuke and Naruto have basically switch characters, Naruto is cocky and older while Sasuke is shy and innocent with a kind heart. There will be plenty of lemon time between the two, **trust** me.  
>OC.<p>

* * *

><p>He was stubborn, stubborn as a bull.<br>Everything around him seemed so lively, so filled with joy and happiness. He was a pessimist that child, ever since he was a young boy; born with such a beauty that could silence a room, but a haunting stare that could leave you breathless. Alone, living in a modest New England town like mansion; the front yard blossomed with strikingly green grass that seemed to dance with every breeze. The walkway up to the home was paved a pale red, patterned with lines that resembled wrinkles on a human face. The crystalized glass double doors opened up to an enormous walkway that led to a fully equipped kitchen. Boarding it was a dull living room, furnished with nothing but a laptop and futon . The rest of the house was baron, only a closet filled to the brim with clothing and shoes were there.  
>It was as though the owner of the home planned to move away at some point; however, the young man who owns the estate doesn't plan on leaving. Rather, he sees the bleak emptiness as a welcomed blanket, shielding him from the conflicting outside world.<br>Seventeen years, seventeen long tiresome years that child has walked the face of this planet. Always alone, never cared for, he had to fend for himself. A resentful father buying a home on the outskirts of Konaha Boarding school of the Arts; he refused to have his son even gain a nip of a chance at friendship. Dormitory living was off limits, staying on school grounds after the bell rang for school wasn't even expected of the child.

Wake up.

Go to school.

Go to the library.

Go home.

Repeat the cycle.

His life was dull, filled with an empty void that he had not the faintest idea of how to fill it. People regarded him as a mystery; many don't even understand how his grades are so outstanding. Others regard him as a mute. They all brand him with the same label however.

F R E A K.

No one dares to talk to him; no one tries to sit near him. When he walks into a room, silence ensues. At least until he reaches his destination, then finally, the chatter and laughter returns to occupy the previous silence. He doesn't loath anyone; he doesn't feel the slightest ill towards anyone for anything done to him. No matter the horrid prank or whispered rumor, he simply blames himself. He **always **blames himself.  
>He truly believes that he is at fault for everything that has gone wrong in his life; in all actuality, his heart is quite warm and big. But that characteristic is hidden by a shy, misunderstood youth who is too afraid to speak up and reach out.<p>

Glancing out the window, clothed in loose denim skinny jeans topped with a navy hoodie, he cleans his hugely overbearing spectacle glasses. Gifted with beautiful profound charcoal like eyes that are tainted by messily heavy black liner that each morning smudges across his pale beautiful face, this young child uses his glasses as a shield. A shield against people getting too close, when he's too nervous, he brushes his glasses all the way up and shelters him behind the imaginary force field created. He is counting the minutes, counting the seconds for the bell to ring and free him from this prison, school.  
>"Uchiha-san, good job! You earned the top score on last week's test!" The teacher exclaimed sarcastically as the entire classes turned around and gifted him with looks of scorn. Sasuke Uchiha was his name, an unfortunate case for that will haunt him later on…<p>

_**RING! RING! RING!  
><strong>_

Chairs thrash against desks, hurried whispers coming from eager mouths as the students of room 201 discussed upcoming weekend plans with each other and rush outside the doors. As always, Sasuke is left all alone. He always waits for the bustling students to leave, to give him enough time to make it home in one piece.  
>The price?<br>Glares directed to him by an irked teacher who can't even handle the sight of him; let alone be stuck within the same room as him. Muttering a quick apology, Sasuke grabs his satchel and runs out of the room. He keeps running, he runs through girls and guys alike.  
>Guys and girls.<br>He's never really associated with them on a good note. However he's never been attracted to either, he doesn't even understand what those feelings are. He has an understanding about the human anatomy and sex, yes of course. However, the book definition is all he can interpret from, feelings of love and sexual frustration have never befallen on him.  
>At least, not yet…<p>

"FREAK." "RUN BOY RUN."

The catcalls and whispered rumors fly about him as he speeds down the hallway and bursts through the front gates. He hops onto his locked bike and tries to ride away, but only falls, _hard_, onto the pavement. He forget to unlock the bite but those around him didn't car; rather, those around him simply laughed at his expense as his cheeks flushed an unruly red and he hurriedly unlocked his bike. Not even a moment later, he sped away.

Sped through couples.

Sped through families.

Sped through traffic.

All the way to his welcoming driveway as his lips curved into a slow smile. He dropped his bike onto the freshly cut lawn as he ran through the door, seemingly ignoring that the door was unlocked when he ran through it. An aroma of freshly cut and cooked chicken brew ramen filled the home as he took a deep whiff and his stomach growled in reply.  
>Astonishingly, the young man still hadn't realized that he wasn't home alone.<br>He was a mix of exhausted and satiated as he stripped down into loose fit boxer briefs that hung off his shoulders as he walked into his master sweet.  
>The shower was already on.<br>He figured that he must've forgot to turn the water off when he left that morning, since he woke up late and got out in a rush. The wasting of water aside, he wouldn't worry about the water bill till after a soothing shower. He opened the bathroom door as he stepped inside the welcoming steam and soothing warm water.  
>"Ahhh…." He moaned as he soaked it all in, through his pores and into his heart.<br>"Mmmm…what do we have here?" a deep husky voice questioned as tan arms wrapped around a slim waist and Sasuke was face to face with a tall, slim but muscular blond god of a man. Pearly white teeth smiled down at him as his backside was stroked casually.  
>"You must be the young master." The man whispered into Sasuke's ears as his face erupted red.<br>"AHHHHHH!"

This young boy's life may never be the same, neither will his innocence.

* * *

><p>THANKYOUUUUUUUUUUU for reading(:<br>This is my very first multi chapter story and I'll be updating several times a week, this one is going to be lengthy hopefully. I hope you like it. Poor Sasu, NOT.  
>I want a hot man in my shower D:<br>Lol, well anyhow please .REVIEW.  
>Reviews urge me to write so much faster, and tell me what you think thus far.<br>BE BRUTALLY HONEST.  
>I love you even if I haven't met you.<br>(:


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or anything of it.

I just enjoy writing about the characters and the fantasies in my head.

**Disclaimer:** see note at end puhleeeeease.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"<br>That scream resonated throughout the entire home as Sasuke scrambled backwards into the cold tile of the shower.  
>"Who a-are you? W-what are you d-doing in m-my home!" He exclaimed in question as he struggled to scurry away, forgetting the edge of the tub being two feet high and falling, once again that day, against the cold marble floor.<br>He fell right onto his face; however, the floor seemed soft and warm.  
>It was moving as well, steadily as a heartbeat penetrated through his eardrums.<p>

Beat.  
>Beat.<br>Beat.

He slowly lifted his head and stared into clearly amused cerulean orbs as he scrambled up and away from the stranger. He shivered at the cold air attacking his thin, girlish frame as an idea struck him like a bucket of ice cold water.  
>He was practically nude, clad only in his boxers and soaking wet.<br>At that very moment, the tall gentlemen slowly stood up and crossed his tan muscular arms across his broad lean chest. His face contorted into a thoughtful position as he let his gaze rake Sasuke up and down his body. To Sasu, it felt as though soft fingers were touching everywhere those heated eyes would land. He shivered involuntarily as blue orbs darkened in color.

Snapping out of a trance like state, he bolted for the bedroom; shoving the other roughly aside as he scrambled for clothing. He grabbed an oversized black shirt and deep blue pajama pants that were so loose they slung off his hips, daringly revealing pale hips.  
>He frantically searched for his cellphone as he ransacked his peach colored satchel and once he found it, he called the only number on it.<br>His father.  
>Ring after helpless ring, he waited impatiently until a click was heard and a deep silk like voice found its way through the receiver.<p>

"To what do I owe this unplanned but equally as welcoming call, _Sasu_." His father whispered heavily as Sasuke once again found himself shivering as he placed a hand over his racing heart.  
>"F-father, who is i-in m-my home…?" he stuttered hesitantly as a deep chuckle danced through his ear drums.<br>"My, my, my Sasu darling, I thought you would adore company so I hired a butler for you, to watch you at all times and to be a **friend**." He replied smoothly as an ensuing silence encompassed the two.  
>Sasuke heard footsteps behind him as the "butler" sat directly before him, pulling his legs against his chest and resting his head on his arms that he placed above his knees. He clothed himself in seemingly butler attire.<p>

Pressed black dress pants, topped with a loosely buttoned iridescent white collared shirt and black vest that mirrored the blackness of his pants. His hair fell in short riveting cascades across his shoulders as it bounced through wind blown by the fans placed directly above him.  
>The "butler" was silent; he just sat there staring at Sasuke.<br>Constantly staring, allowing an odd but comfortable silence to occur between the two of them mirroring the current one between him and his father.  
>A soft grunt startled Sasuke from his blunt staring at the other as his father's voice echoed through him, through his heart.<p>

"This gentleman before you shall always be with you and shall always accompany you. You must **not** leave without him knowing where exactly it is you are going and who you are with. **Or else…**" his warning did not fall on deaf ears as Sasuke's already pale skin seemed to dim transparently and beads of sweat formed on his forehead ghosting along worry lines swept across his face.  
>"Yes father." He replied softly as he let his eyes flutter close, trying to calm his over bearing heart.<br>A few moments later, he found himself with no one else on the other line, besides a forever haunting beeping noise. His father had hung up; leaving him alone with no more answers than what he had begun with.

He dropped his phone to the soft carpet floor as he lay back alongside it.  
>He didn't know how to handle the situation.<br>He hadn't had to talk to anyone who wasn't his father or mother before.  
>He was lacking in not only communication skills but human skills in general.<br>He had an upstanding wall separating him from others and he wasn't about to let it down for a barbaric, although beautiful, lad.  
>He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows as his face took on a cold reserve.<p>

"Although you are my butler, that doesn't mean I have to like you. The only places I go to are school, the library, then I quickly come home." His voice was curt and professional; as though he was a machine.  
>He didn't need anyone.<br>He had himself and that was all that mattered to him.  
>Naruto chuckled heavily as he stood up abruptly, walking over to Sasuke.<br>Sasuke didn't move, he didn't make a sound as Naruto stood above him.  
>"I don't care for you as much as you don't care for me. I'm only here to be a butler, to serve you to however way you may see fit, <em>young master<em>." He teased as he walked before the other, pacing back and forth.  
>"You are so not cute little one, so don't worry, I won't do anything that would cause you discomfort or fear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room." He finished hurriedly as he bowed curtly and walked away, in smooth long strides.<br>Sasuke couldn't understand how anyone could make even walking so beautiful, even from behind. He'd met and seen many god-like creatures in his day. Hell, even his father was someone who startled most with his profound beauty.  
>But Naruto was different.<strong><strong>

**Totally different.  
><strong>

He was struck from his thoughts as the ever present aroma of ramen flooded his senses, his mouth watered involuntarily. He walked towards the kitchen as he found the food already present on the table in a gourmet fashion. A note card that spelled his name out was placed directly before the food; he lifted the note card as he read what was written in neat scrawl within it.

_Dearest little imp,  
>I hope you enjoy the food I've prepared for you. For my first day as your butler, I feel as though I should prepare my favorite dish for you. If you'd like to thank me when you're through eating, just visit me in my room young master.<br>If you wouldn't mind._

_ Naruto Uzamaki_

Sasuke stared at the note in utter disbelief.  
>Did Naruto really expect him to waltz his way over to thank him for this supposed "meal" displayed for him? It's obvious the tanned idiot simply made the ramen from a pack, not scratch. What would be the point in thanking him for something he could do on his own without him.<br>He busied himself with those thoughts as he pulled out a chair and sat before the food.

He sniffed it.  
>He stared at it.<br>He poked it.  
>He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite then a long sip of the soup.<p>

He dropped his fork in surprise for the food was amazing, superb, outstanding and simply phenomenal. He couldn't believe that lame brained molester could even conger up such a master piece of food. He scarfed down every last bite hurriedly as he found himself before his butler's bedroom a few minutes later.  
>Biting down his pride, he knocked on the door softly. He heard no reply as he slowly turned the door knob and stared in complete blank oblivion at the scene before him.<p>

Some sort of heat, spurred by the scene before him, coiled up in his stomach as his legs began to shake.  
>He bit into his lips to suppress a groan from passing through and revealing his feelings. However, he found himself watering at the mouth once before.<br>"Mmmmm, enjoying the show?" a lazily pleasured drawl came from succulently bruised plump lips as Sasuke's feet couldn't support himself and he slid to the floor.  
>This could not be happening.<p>

* * *

><p>I'M SOOOOO SORRY ALL.<br>To all those who put this story on alert, THANKYOU.  
>And I'm sorry that I didn't post this two days ago, I was so tired and worn out from having to drive people everywhere.<br>(Christmas present was a CAR)  
>So I wasn't able to write anything, but I hope this chapter helps even a bit and I'll try to post the next one later on today or tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading, and thank you to those who have reviewed. It means a lot and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed so please REVIEW.<br>Thank you.  
>I love you even if I haven't met you(:<em><br>_


End file.
